1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a telephone apparatus with a recording function.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A telephone apparatus with recording function for transmitting and receiving a telephone signal and for recording a voice signal in the telephone signal is known.
Japanese patent application provisional publication No. 8-289002 discloses a recording and playback apparatus used for a telephone apparatus, which records either of a transmission digital voice signal or a reception digital voice signal in accordance with a comparing result of detected voice levels of the transmission digital voice signal and the reception digital voice signal. Moreover, when both voice levels are lower than a predetermined value, no digital voice signal is recorded to provide a longer recording period.